


An Afternoon with Mary Jane

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, Group Sex, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Steve comes home to find his Beta and Omega partaking in a little herb. After being convinced to join them, giggly shenanigans ensue.





	An Afternoon with Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 5 prompt: shotgunning
> 
> So, this OC is actually one that is currently in development for a longer story with Steve and Bucky, but with Kinktober I decided to take this poly pairing off the shelf and let them play a little bit. Hope you enjoy. :)

Pausing just inside the condo as he closed the door behind him, Steve took a whiff of the air. There was a unique smell permeating the space he shared with his Beta and Omega, and there was really only one thing that could mean: Bucky and Michelle were engaging in some good ol’ fashioned marijuana.

 

Chuckling as he rolled his eyes, he took off his coat and deposited it in the hall closet. Bucky had long used weed to help him with his PTSD, and Michelle partook because of her anxiety. They both used simply what was prescribed to them, but even if New York didn’t allow Medical Marijuana, it wouldn’t have been an issue for them. Steve and Bucky were Avengers, the rules for them and their mate could have been relaxed, if need be. But, it hadn’t needed to come to that. Instead, they could smoke whatever they were prescribed in the comfort of their home with no fear of repercussions.

 

He started slightly as he stepped into the living room, to see the sight before him. Bucky was stripped down to his boxers and his undershirt, lounging on the couch. And straddling his lap was Michelle, clad in a thin tank top and a pair of panties. His eyebrow lifting, he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “Well, well, what are you guys up to?”

 

Michelle shot him a smile as she held up a joint. “Shotgunning. Want some?”

 

Bucky snorted. “You really asked _him_?”

 

She shrugged. “If you don’t want any, suit yourself.” She held the joint lightly between her lips and took a drag, the cherry turning bright red as it burned through the weed. Once she’d received a proper hit, she removed the joint, pausing for just a moment before she leaned down toward Bucky and carefully blew in out in a measured release into his parted lips. The former assassin inhaled the smoke, taking it just as she gave it to him, holding it for just a moment before exhaling to the side. He then plucked the joint from her fingers and did the same for her, his metal arm gently cradling the back of her head as he pulled her close, his fingers nestled in her short, dark hair. They both smiled at each other as they parted, and as Michelle took the joint back from Bucky, Steve made his way over to the couch and sat right next to him.

 

Watching them this close, the way they stared at each other softly while they fed each other their smoke, it was beautiful and intimate, and Steve made the snap decision that he wanted to be a part of it. “Sure, I’ll join you,” he said as Michelle finished giving Bucky the hit. The Omega’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as one of Bucky’s lifted slowly. They were equally surprised, but more than willing to share, and as Bucky took a hit from the joint, he motioned for Steve to move even closer before he pulled him into position and let it go. Steve inhaled as he did so, his super soldier lungs taking in most of the smoke before he turned his head and exhaled. He’d never smoked anything before, his asthma too bad to even risk it before and then too busy to even consider it afterward. As a result, he coughed at the strange sensation, his virgin lungs rebelling at the unexpected intrusion, but his mates took it all in stride. They chuckled gently, remembering their first time, but neither teased him. Instead, Michelle took hold of the joint between her delicate fingers, drawing out a hit before she leaned over to Steve and gave him hers.

 

They continued in a tandem rhythm like that for a while, trading hits with each other and even getting Steve to hit the joint directly a couple of times. It was definitely a different experience taking it in directly, and between that and the coughing he actually did feel a little lightheaded. It was normally almost impossible for him to get drunk - unless Thor brought some special Asgardian Ale with him - but for weed, apparently, his body didn’t handle it quite the same. He perhaps wasn’t as high as a normal person would be for their first time, but he could feel its affects and … they were pretty nice. Everything just seemed to open up and lighten and by the time the joint was finished, Steve was leaning back on the couch, his head resting on a cushion, his eyes glazed over and staring at the ceiling as he wore a grin on his face. He wasn’t totally gone, he was simply enjoying the effects, unsure how long they would stay with the way his metabolism worked. He could definitely see why Bucky and Michelle liked to get stoned, it was very calming and soothing, like no matter what was going on in the world that everything would be okay.

 

He heard giggling beside him, and Michelle’s voice in a stage whisper, “I think we fucked him up.” She burst into giggles again and Steve turned his head just slightly to see his Beta and Omega sitting there sharing a laugh, their foreheads pressed together in their shared mirth. Steve’s chest filled with a warm, tight feeling, seeing them like this, so relaxed and carefree. For too long they had both dealt with dark problems, Bucky with his forced stint in HYDRA and Michelle …

 

He didn’t want to think about it, shoving that line of thinking away before it soured his mood. They were both safe and with him and that was all he truly cared about. And as he watched them start to make out beside him, he felt something else, too.

 

Arousal.

 

As Bucky and Michelle traded open mouth kisses, Steve stood before maneuvering himself behind Michelle, his knees on the sofa keeping him steady. His hands wandered up her body, feeling her, and he smirked as he discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra. So much the easier, then. He lowered his lips to the crook of her neck as he kneaded her breasts, his fingers flicking over the nipples as they laid still concealed under the thin tank. The Omega moaned and sighed, shifting her position ever so slightly as she straddled Bucky’s lap. She pressed herself even closer to the soldier she straddled, giving Steve as much room as possible, but Steve really only wanted to be close to both of them. He ground his growing erection against her thinly clothed ass, and she in kind moved back against him, grinding against Bucky as she did so and setting them both off. Steve felt her shift and she suddenly moved his head, capturing him in a kiss as he did so. Bucky, not one to leave his mouth idle, leaned forward just slightly and caught her breast, tonguing it through her shirt.

 

They spent countless minutes like that, grinding against each other on the sofa, not bothering to remove clothes or go further than where they were. They didn’t feel the need to, perfectly satisfied to ride out their high in their currently activity rather than change it up. Considering what both the Beta and the Omega had been through, it was incredible that they allowed the other and Steve to do what they were doing. It was a sign of trust, of mutual understanding and love that they embraced, not fully healed from their individual traumas but stronger together. While it was their bodies that sought physical relief, their minds searched for each other through their bond, linking and merging together until they were all as one, It was an incredible sensation, humbling for Steve, and euphoria of the weed just intensified it. Through their THC-induced high, they each found their completion, Michelle coming right before Bucky, and Steve not far behind as he pressed himself hard against her ass to satisfy his knot.

 

Once they finally came down, breathing heavily from exertion, Michelle commented as she laid against Bucky’s chest, “Maybe we should invite Steve to more of our smoke sessions.”

 

Rather than wait for his Beta’s snarky reply, he nipped at Michelle’s ear and murmured, “Yeah, maybe you should.” With a wink, he was up, gone to fetch a towel to clean up with while his Beta and Omega rested. They soon followed him, however, catching up to him in the large master bathroom and chuckling between them as they grabbed Steve and threw him toward the shower.

 

The Alpha stumbled slightly but regained his footing and stood, smirking. If they were up for a round two, he certainly wasn’t going to say no.


End file.
